One of the must vulnerable elements of disposable aerosol canisters is the nozzle. Designed for low cost, the nozzles are fabricated primarily out of plastic, making them susceptible to breakage. Once broken, an aerosol canister is rendered largely inoperable for its intended purpose of the directionally-controllable ejection of the aerosol contents of the aerosol canister.
Previous attempts at addressing the problem of replacing a broken aerosol canister nozzle have many shortcomings. Such solutions have, too, been fabricated out of plastic, leaving them vulnerable to the same types of breakage as the original nozzle. Moreover, the attachment between previous replacement nozzles and the aerosol canister have suffered from the inability to remove the replacement nozzle from the canister when the canister is empty, preventing reuse of the nozzle. Additionally, previous replacement nozzles have not allowed for control of the height of the replacement nozzle, hindering use of the canister once the replacement nozzle is attached.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.